A jamais, cœur perdu
by Tsukiyomi-Hime
Summary: Plongez dans les pensées de nos héros lors d'un nuit d'été... Ce qui est perdu une fois est perdu à jamais.


Disclamer : Les persos ne sont pas moi T_T mais je les adore !

* * *

A jamais, cœur perdu

« _Ce qui est perdu une fois est perdu à jamais, telle est la règle et rien ne pourra n'y changer_ »

J'ai perdu mon âme. Ah, non suis-je bête, ma vengeance n'est pas accomplie. Mon âme t'est destinée, c'est tout mais je la possède encore. Ou du moins, elle se trouve encore en moi. La nuit est tiède, l'été est là depuis quelques temps et nous sommes seuls dans ma maison de ville en plein centre de Londres sans ces idiots de domestiques pour nous mettre les nerfs à vif. Une fois n'est pas coutume, tu m'as laissé une journée de libre, sans travail ni rien… J'avoue que ça fait du bien. Depuis quelques temps, je me suis rendu compte que je ne cessais de t'observer… Il faut dire qu'en nouant ce pacte avec toi-un démon- je m'attendais à me retrouver avec un être difforme… Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Tu es beau. Très beau même. Je comprends pourquoi toi et tes semblables êtes appelés les êtres tentateurs. Tu charmes tous ceux qui posent leurs yeux sur toi… Y compris moi. Je suis tombé dans ton piège, être diabolique. Mais curieusement, malgré cela je ne t'en veux absolument pas. Rah là là… Je ne sais plus où j'en suis avec toi. Mon cœur s'emballe dès que je croise ton regard de braise ou que nos doigts s'effleurent accidentellement. Bien que je doute que ce soit toujours le cas. Mes joues s'enflamment pour peu de choses et mes nerfs sont hyper sensibles… Je m'étais pourtant juré de ne plus aimer… L'amour fait si mal. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je suis tombé sous ta coupe ? Toi mon diable de majordome, je t'aime. Mais tu ne dois pas le savoir. Non. Jamais je ne t'avouerai ce que je ressens si puissamment envers toi car ce n'est pas réciproque. Les démons ne peuvent pas aimer. Tout a commencé dans le sang, tout finira dans le sang… Je suis accoudé à la fenêtre ouverte, profitant de la brise fraîche venant du nord. Mes yeux sont fermés depuis quelques instants lorsque j'entends la porte de mon bureau s'ouvrir. Un petit sourire étire mes lèvres sans que je fasse quoi que ce soit pour le brimer, je sais que c'est toi. Je sens ton regard brûlant sur ma nuque mais je ne me retourne pas. Cela t'agace ? J'espère. Quoi ? Moi non plus n'ai-je pas le droit de m'amuser à tes dépends comme tu le fais si souvent aux miens ? Bien que je sois ton maître, j'ai de plus en plus l'impression que c'est toi qui me domine, ai-je tort de penser cela ? Je ne crois pas. Je te sens plus que je ne t'entends ni te vois t'approcher de moi mais… qu'as-tu en tête ?

Jeune maître, alors que les êtres de ma race ne devraient pas ressentirent ce que les vôtres appelez « sentiments », je me retrouve à ressentirent ces choses. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Je n'en sais rien. Pour une fois, je doute que je puisse –même un jour- trouver les réponses à ces questions qui ne me semblent plus aussi ridicules qu'auparavant. Un démon qui se retrouve à aimer un humain… Avant de vous connaitre, mon cher maître, j'avoue que je trouvais ça ridicule. Mais… A croire que le Destin aime jouer sur l'ironie. Je vous aime. Je veux tout de vous et pas seulement votre âme, je veux votre corps et votre cœur également. Bien que cela coûte à ma fierté d'être démoniaque, je ne peux être fidèle qu'à vous –sans compter le contrat qui nous lie bien entendu- mes yeux ne peuvent plus vous quitter quoi que vous fassiez mais vous en êtes-vous rendu compte ? Je ne sais pas. Avec vous, je m'attends à tout, même à l'improbable jeune maître. Tout en vous me plait y compris vos pires défauts en passant par ces jolies couleurs qui teintent vos joues lorsque je suis très près de vous. En ce moment vous me tournez le dos mais je suis sûr que vous m'avez sentit approcher. Pourtant vous ne faites rien, je me demande ce que vous attendez de moi… il y a longtemps que j'ai réalisé que votre âme n'était pas faite pour être dévorée, elle est bien trop belle et bien trop attirante pour le démon que je suis. Il est très rare pour un démon de trouver son âme compagne. Cette âme est la seule que le démon ne dévorera jamais, elle est faite pour lui appartenir. Modelé pour épouser la sienne. Votre âme est mon âme compagne ce qui veut dire que vous êtes destiné à être à moi, cela pour l'éternité. Mais j'aime vous voir vous abandonner progressivement à l'étreinte de mes bras, vous voir vous débattre avant de succomber même si ce n'est que quelques minutes à mes attentions. Vous serez mien, Ciel Phantomhive et ce, bien plutôt que vous ne le pensez.

Je sens tes bras entourer ma taille pour m'attirer doucement contre ton torse mais je ne veux pas me dégager de cette étreinte rassurante que tu m'offre depuis quelques temps déjà. Je sais bien que cela est contre nature mais… quelque chose que je ne saurai définir me pousse vers toi, me pousse… à t'appartenir. Je me pose milles et une question mais elles m'importent peu lorsque je suis dans tes bras. Mes yeux croisent alors les tiens. Sans que je ne les retienne, les mots que je désire tant t'offrir franchisent mes lèvres : « Je t'aime ». Ton regard se fait encore plus doux et tu me retourne doucement afin que je sois face à toi. Tes lèvres bougent et forment aussi ces mots qui font partir mon cœur d'un seul coup. « Je vous aime aussi, jeune maître ». Alors que tu rapproches ton visage du mien, je sens le rouge me monter aux joues et je tremble mais tu me tiens serrer contre toi alors je sais que je ne tomberai pas. Quelque chose de doux et de chaud se pose sur mes lèvres. Tes lèvres. Moi qui ait tant espérer ce baiser… Mes yeux se ferment et mes bras s'enroulent autour de ton corps indépendamment de ma volonté. Je t'aime… Fais de moi ce que tu veux. Mon paradis m'est offert par un démon mais peu m'importe du moment que tu me gardes près de toi pour toujours. Tu me dis que je suis ton âme compagne ? Alors je suis lié à toi depuis ma naissance ? Ça me va. Je te laisse me porter jusque dans ma chambre avec docilité, lorsque tu refermes la porte, je sais que cette fois je ne ressortirais jamais de tes bras…

Ciel Phantomhive… Enfin tu es mien. Ce qui est perdu une fois et perdu à jamais telle est la règle. A jamais, votre cœur, je vous l'ai volé. Mon amour…

FIN !

Moi : Euh… c'était court…

Sébastian : Je suis perplexe…

Ciel : Mais c'est quoi ce truc Tsuki ?! Toi qui nous a habitué à des trucs gores au possible !

Moi : Oh bah, j'y peux rien si ça me trottait dans le crâne depuis un moment ! Et puis estimes-toi heureux que je ne vous ai pas démembrés.

Sébastian : Ce n'est pas faux…

Undertaker : Oh bah non ! J'avais fabriqué des cercueils exprès !

Moi : Tant pis, désolé Undertaker xD Aller lâchez vos reviews les amis et si vous avez des idées sur ce manga n'hésitez pas ! Ja ne ^^


End file.
